The Naturalist
by Ubah Ootah
Summary: A young boy finds a cave... An old dragon finds a friend...And an experienced adventurer finds an unexpected guest. Rated T for violence, etc. OC-heavy.
1. The Newcomer

The Naturalist

Part I: The Newcomer

All that was known about him was that he was weak. He had found the cave somehow, but he was weak. With no armor, barely any skill in fighting anything, he somehow stumbled onto an extremely dangerous cavern that no one knew about. He was nameless.

His age was young considering in the world of Gielinor where most people are around 20-30 before they adventure around. He was only 10. The young boy knew next to nothing about civilization, largely because he had grown up in a tiny village that was barren snowy wasteland. He discovered the cave on a small exploration and didn't worry because he was an orphan, but he had learned to read and speak before his father had been killed by a rival village not so nearby.

The cavern was populated by a large range of dangerous things, but mostly they were not about to attack anyone, unless provoked. The young boy seemed to be no threat so they left him alone. While walking he found a beautiful pendent in the shape of a dragon. He put it on and continued. Shortly, he saw some dragons, but many were old, so he walked right up to one. As soon as he came with 5 feet of the dragon he heard a voice, "Hello, young human, why are you here? Where are your 'parents?". The voice said "parents" as if the word was not was it was thinking of. "I have none, they're dead", he replied. "Then why not stay here? You may be of use to us." The voice answered. Then the boy realized the dragon was speaking to him, and the dragon smiled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my first story! Please review. Thanks!  
**Okay, that's done with... Again, thanks for reading this. I hope you liked, and if I get any reviews, expect more chapters soon!


	2. The Peacemaker

The Naturalist

Part II: The Peacemaker

The boy asked, "Do you know what this amulet is?"

"Ah, I wondered how you were able to speak and listen to me." The dragon replied with a smile. "That is the Amulet of Dragonspeak. It allows you to speak to dragons, though I have heard that certain enchantments allow you to speak to other races." The boy's immediate thought was _I can speak…to dragons! Amazing!_

"Ah-ah! Not all dragons, son. Just those who are willing. There are a more feral type of dragons, those who few face and I doubt any have spoken to." The aged dragon seemed to respond to his thoughts as well as his voice.

"Yes, boy. I can read your thoughts, and also, I would like for you to stay in this cavern. You don't have parents, and none would miss you. And, being undiscovered from any maps, no one would ever disrupt our peace. Besides, the power of dragonspeak, even through an amulet, would be desired very much by those who would wish us harm." The dragon made a good point, and the boy, having only a decade's worth of knowledge, agreed. Over the course of the next few weeks, the boy came to be a peacekeeper of sorts, solving the disputes between the cave dwellers that arose. He soon had a title as The Peacemaker, but other names arose, like Yu-bi'blick among the hobgoblins. He, not even knowing his own name, relished being needed and liked for the first time in his life. The only part missing in his life was a family…

**A/N: Thanks for reading!** Sorry about the looooong downtime in between chapters, school, life, etc got in the way. Two special thanks, one to OsakaHugger for being my first subscriber and reviewer, and another to Super Rater, for sticking with me as a friend on FF and reviewing this story. Thanks a ton guys!


	3. The Adventurer

The Naturalist

Part III: The Adventurer

As the man gazed around him, he saw the awakening city of Varrock in the quiet, early morning.

_What a great city. So quiet and pristine in the morning._ The man's thoughts went about him,_ Mmm…The smell of the bakery, and the sounds of the early birds chirping…This is great. And what a view from this balcony!_

As it so happened, the man was on the balcony of king's castle, facing south toward the rest of the city. He, being an adventurer, and a prestigious enough one at that, was allowed access at any time to the castle.

"Well!" he said to himself, "I really would like to stay… But, I really need to be moving someplace else. Now, where to go…Oh yes!"

The man took out a lyre he had in his pack, and began to play it. As the sounds from the strings rose around him, he was whisked away to the lands of the Fremmenik.

Once he arrived he inspected the lyre closely.

"Hmm…This thing's low on charge. Better write that down for later. I should've learned to actually play it instead of getting it enchanted. Oh well."

He stuffed the instrument back in his pack, and head up north to the Fremmenik settlement. As he approached the town guards, a cry went up between them.

"Hail, Rakvald!"

"Hail, brothers!" He responded back.

Then he passed them and headed up to the Great Hall, where upon entering he ordered a tankard filled with 'the good stuff' as they called it. He then decided on speaking to the chieftain of the Fremmenik, Brundt.

"What news from the lands, Brundt?"

Brundt turned to face him.

"Ah, Rakvald, good to see you, lad. There has been a small encampment some ways south eastern of here. Supposedly, they seem to be simply staying there, though if you had the time, I would like for you to see what _exactly_ they are up to. Must be keeping on eye on things."

"Of course, of course. Just give me a moment to eat."

With that, Rakvald bought some roast rabbit, and quickly ate before leaving the Great Hall.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**  
Holy crap. It's been 8 effing months? I apologize very, **very**, dearly to you. This chapter has been sitting around in my computer for a while, unfortunately I never got around to actually uploading it. School and life and stuff. :/  
However, I **promise** to stop making these long-ass updates, and start updating more quickly. Perhaps once a week. If anyone is still sticking with me after all this time, well, you deserve a cookie. One of the big ones. With frosting. And maybe a few M&M's.

Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter tho! :D


End file.
